


【胜出】泪水

by heniao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heniao/pseuds/heniao





	【胜出】泪水

有那么一双眼总是含着晶莹的泪，那泪水在绿色中荡漾了几番，便缀了出去。它舔舐过细腻的肌肤，将苦涩送经唇角，抿一抿唇，微凉的湿润便带着涩意在舌尖散开，融入了津液中，紧接着又顺着喉咙被吞入跳动的心脏。  
跳动的心脏因着这苦停了下来，它说:“有一根绳子紧紧地绑住了我，那绳子带着千斤般的重量，把我溺在了深海。我挣扎着，然而水压压的我透不过气来，每一次的跳动就如同是我生命的最后一次。”  
和心融在一起的泪问:“那你还有其他的感受吗?”  
“我在为了一个人而感到悲恸，我情愿放弃挣扎，任由自己被海中的珊瑚掩没，成为大海中的一个亡灵...”  
“是吗?”  
“...不，还有个声音告诉我，我不甘心。我想要从这如同黑暗的深海中离开，我想要再见到那双溢满了夺目光辉的红色的眼睛。”  
可是那片深海永远的留住了它，海浪肆虐地翻滚着，把它彻底地打落在了最深处，再也没有人看见它。

绿谷出久那如同种子般刚刚萌芽的爱情，在初现端倪时就被夺走了生机。  
喜欢上爆豪，对于绿谷来说可能在正常不过了。因为爆豪在绿谷心里，一直都是他向往的光芒之一，另一道则是他和爆豪同样向往的欧鲁麦特。

“废久...”还是孩童的爆豪奶着声音喊着他，“我带你去抓独角仙。”  
穿着蓝色幼稚服的爆豪对着绿谷伸出了手，绿谷的眼在他的笑下弯成了两道月牙。  
“咔酱最厉害了!”  
夏日的树林中，太阳透过那数不清的树叶中的缝隙在地上形成光斑，爆豪一只手拉着网，一只手牵着绿谷。  
同样稚嫩的手心彼此相贴，温暖也顺着触碰到的皮肤暖到了绿谷的心中。  
真好啊...绿谷感慨着，于是他便从这梦境中清醒。  
入目的只剩下了染着孤寂的暗色，他握住的手中什么也没有。  
只是个梦罢了。  
绿谷出久最初没有多想，以为他只是渴望能够和爆豪做一对真正的好朋友。  
可是接下来的梦境狠狠碾碎了绿谷出久用来遮掩真相的幻象。  
他在欢愉的梦境中沉沦，在残酷的现实里绝望。  
“废久...”爆豪带着忍耐的嗓音在他的耳边响起。  
他们此刻果着身体相拥，绿谷的手指与爆豪的手指相互交叉握住。  
他睁着一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛在爆豪的身下吐露出婉转的呻吟...

“已经够了...”  
绿谷出久坐在教室中想到，彼时他刚被爆豪进行了一番羞辱。  
“我应该清醒了。”他对自己说到。  
于是当他在梦到那般旖旎的场景时，他的灵魂飘荡在一边，仿佛戏外的人看着戏中的人表演。

时间如同骏马奔驰，恍然间一切都变了。  
绿谷他有了个性，他能够去追他的梦，与此同时他也依旧追逐着爆豪。当然，是力量上的追求。 绿谷出久所有的勇气约莫都放在了梦想的一端。他时刻警醒着自己不要过分关注爆豪。

相反的是，爆豪若有若无的打量着绿谷出久。那眼神中带着审视与怒意。为自己竖起高墙的绿谷出久自然没有看见。

除开一些灯下黑的情况外， 绿谷出久一向看得透彻，所以在带回爆豪的重要一步中，他让切岛对着爆豪伸出了手。  
“切岛是咔酱唯一承认的处于平等地位的朋友。”  
“是切岛的话，咔酱不会拒绝的。”  
“如果是我，咔酱绝对不会配合我们的行动的。”  
绿谷出久的语气很平静，然而这平静就好似那无波的海平面，无数的暗流在海下涌动着。  
他一直都追随着咔酱的脚步，不管对方愿意与否。咔酱这样骄傲的人，又怎么能忍受被自己视为废物的人拯救。  
绿谷出久的眼中，闪烁着的星辉里，有一点光亮变得无比黯淡。他把对于咔酱的最不为人知的感情藏在了这颗已经暗了的星辰中。  
耳边是咔酱握住了切岛之后的说话声，绿谷出久微微地扯了扯嘴角。  
再一次预料成功的结果，只会让他把那份感情藏的更深。  
只是无望的单恋而已，没有所谓甜蜜，有的只是从舌尖蔓延到心脏的无尽苦涩。

苦到了极致，便是微弱的甜意。

“废久，给老子听好了，就算你继承了欧鲁麦特的能力，也绝对不会超过我的。”  
爆豪胜己的眉目张扬着，奶金色的头发就如同它的主人一般刺在那边。  
绿谷出久呆呆地看着爆豪胜己，阳光从爆豪的背后将爆豪包围在其中，直面这样耀眼的光芒，绿谷的眼里有了些痛意。可他不想挪开视线，那双被鸽子血浸透的眼里是爆豪胜己的傲气，这是他一直追逐的人，如同他前进的方向。  
“咔酱这么说，是开始承认我了吗?”这话问的没头没脑，可是绿谷知道，他的心正砰砰的跳着，只为了爆豪的一句回答。  
爆豪胜己挑了挑眉，“哈”了一下。  
“等你彻底掌握了这份力量之后再说吧，废久。”爆豪说完之后转身离开，他的影子在地上被拉的狭长，只要绿谷走几步，就能踩着那抹黑影。  
“我会的!”绿谷睁大了眼睛，那颗暗下的星星隐约的又闪了起来。

绿谷出久是不一样的。  
强大和弱小同时出现在了他的身上。弱小于他曾经的无个性，强大于他不曾放弃的梦想。  
如果说爆豪是那在天空中高悬的刺眼的太阳，那么绿谷出久就是黑夜中羸弱着光点的星辰，但当万千星辰聚在一起时，萤火之光可媲日月。  
爆豪他其实是发现了吧，他发现了这个从小跟在他屁股后面的废物的闪光点。只是初始的时候那光太过暗了，在太阳的映衬下无处可寻，于是爆豪也理所当然地忽略了绿谷的独特。  
可是，他现在正视了起来。  
一颗小小的种子便在爆豪的心上安了家，浇灌它的却是绿谷的泪水。

“咔酱...”哪怕拥有了力量，绿谷在面对爆豪的时候身体依然会下意识的瑟缩，这让爆豪看着格外的不爽。  
“啊，叫老子干什么?”他一副暴躁的样子让绿谷抖得更厉害了。  
“没...就是切岛拜托我跟你说一下，今天他有事先走了...”  
“...哈?就这事?”爆豪啧了一声，“话说废久，你很怕老子吗，一直抖个不停?”  
他上下扫视着绿谷，觉得今天的绿谷有些不对劲。  
绿谷半低着头，错开了爆豪的眼神，“没什么事的话我就先走了，咔酱再见。” 他说完匆匆忙忙地就跑开了。  
爆豪眯了眯眼，突然觉得绿谷像一只兔子，蹦哒着两条腿一路逃开。  
什么破比喻，回过神的他嗤笑一声，背对着绿谷的方向离开，脑海中却一直都是绿谷出久的背影。  
“臭小子，你做的什么菜!?”  
“怎么了老太婆，不就是颗西兰花嘛!”  
那天，爆豪家里新一轮的争吵是为了一棵被单独放出的西兰花。

“你们有没有觉得，绿谷的屁股越来越翘了?”说话的是上鸣。  
他的旁边围着切岛，濑吕和峰田。  
“......”本以为上鸣偷偷摸摸要讲什么的三个人都有些无语，谁没事会注意班上男孩子的屁股翘不翘。  
“你们干嘛拿这种眼神看我!”上鸣炸了炸，“我是因为听见女生她们的谈话才发现的好吗!!”  
“.........”  
“女生还会谈论这种话题的吗?”  
“可恶，她们为什么要看绿谷的屁股，她们可以看我胯下的xxx”  
.....  
“绿谷的屁股好像真的变的翘了很多。”切岛拿余光看了一眼另一边的绿谷，得出了这个结论。  
“是吧!”上鸣的胳膊撞了撞切岛。  
“可是问题是我们为什么要讨论绿谷的屁股?”  
这个问题一经问出，四个人都沉默了。  
“你们四个挡在前面干什么，想死吗啊?!”爆豪对着围坐成一个圈的四个人发出了威胁。  
“啊不是，我们只是在讨论绿谷的屁股很翘而已!”上鸣第一个脱口而出，但他觉得这样说似乎有点歧义，又连忙说了另一句。  
“......我们只是在讨论女生讨论的话题...”  
爆豪阴沉着脸，用着看变态的眼神看着他们四个人，“让开!”  
.........  
“上鸣，你能少用电就少用吧。”濑吕拍了拍上鸣的肩膀，叹了口气走开了，接着切岛和峰田也叹着气回到了自己的位置。  
上鸣一下子还没反应过来，等他理解了之后想要去锤那三个人的时候，上课铃响了。

绿谷也走了回来，他在坐下的时候臀部微微后翘，爆豪看见制服的裤子把绿谷的臀部包裹的紧实，显得肉感十足，而其中的凹陷处则好似带了诱惑般，让他不由自主的就把视线凝聚在了那一处。不知是否是错觉，爆豪仿佛看见那臀（肉）打了一个小小的浪。  
这个过程短暂而又漫长，开始于绿谷转身，终结于绿谷坐下。  
“绿谷的屁股很翘”这句话在爆豪的脑子里盘旋了一整天。  
每次上课下课，爆豪都能看见绿谷的臀在他的眼前出现，明明往日里在正常不过的动作，再此刻都好像带上了引诱。

又出现了，那挺翘圆润的臀。这次的爆豪顺着心意模了上去，隔着制服的裤子他也能感受到其中的吸引，于是他的整个手掌都都覆在了上面，将臀部掌握在自己的手心。  
皮肤的温热透过布料传来，光是这样简单的触碰就让爆豪想要脱下这外面的裤子，他这样想了，也这样做了。  
裤子被他粗暴的拉扯下去，露出里面不着内裤的臀，那臀肉就像他今天看到的那样泛着浪。  
接触到冷空气的穴口小小的瑟缩了一下，爆豪的右手揉捏着眼前的臀肉，另一只手则抚慰着他自身的硬...（挺）  
在他将欲望宣泄的同时，他听见了一声带着甜腻的“咔酱”。

“西内!!!!”伴随着怒火，热浪从说话人的手中传来，火焰张扬着身形。  
“爆豪今天怎么回事，火气这么大?!”训练场地中，上鸣问着切岛。  
“这就是男子汉的气概!”切岛答非所问。

爆豪昨晚是被那声“咔酱”惊醒的，内裤里是一片濡湿，彰显了他幻想着绿谷发泄的事实。  
爆豪不是没有过梦遗，但是这是他第一次把梦里的人看作是绿谷。  
这样的事实让他心中憋了把火，现在借着训练的机会爆发出来 。  
绿谷因为之前多次战斗对手臂的伤害过重，所以将训练的中心转移到了下半身，这也是为什么他的屁股会越来越翘的原因。  
他和爆豪两个人就隔了没多远，爆豪随便瞥一眼就能看见绿谷，但这只能火上浇油。  
不过是个废久，居然也敢在梦里诱惑他。爆豪单方面的给绿谷定了罪。  
无法否认的是，绿谷出久他对于爆豪的影响力就如同影子一般，不经意却又存在。  
爆豪开始频繁的梦到以他和绿谷为主角的场景，每一次他都在梦中绿谷的引诱下与绿谷肌肤相贴。  
那双幽绿的眼中落下的泪水，是绿谷因为无法承受着被他进入的痛苦，他就这样居高临下地掌握着绿谷的所有感官，拒绝承认他溺在了名为绿谷出久的深海中。  
心中的种子被绿谷的泪水浇灌着探出了头，发出了嫩绿的叶芽。

他们两个人在夜晚的梦境中交缠，在白天的现实中远离。  
直到他们被一根看不见的细线连接。

“目前为止，我们只知道犯人的个性只用于梦境，但是具体如何我们还并不清楚。”  
“不过应该没有什么关系，只要等时效过去就好。”  
只是出了一次任务，虽然把犯人抓捕，但是结果和绿谷两个人一起中了对方的个性。  
审查的人也因为犯人对自己个性的不清楚而没有得到具体的答案。  
不过并不会涉及到人身安全就是了，毕竟那个犯人犯的是淫...亵罪。  
结果事情的发展就是从这一刻开始，驶向了另一条轨道。

绿谷茫然地站在爆豪的屋子里，对着眼前的画面感到了羞耻。  
那是另一个绿谷出久，他正双腿跪在床面上，他的身上匍匐着爆豪胜己。从绿谷的角度看去，他清楚地看见爆豪的硬挺在那粉嫩的穴口中进出的画面，每一次都是彻底地带出又全部的没入，肉体碰撞的声音和啧啧的水声响起。他还听见了爆豪的粗喘声和绿谷出久的呻吟。  
“废久，你知道你现在有多浪吗?”  
“啊...咔酱...嗯啊...再深一点...”  
绿谷愣在了原地，他不知道这是自己的梦境还是什么，无措又慌乱。  
那个绿谷出久肯定不是他，他才不会说出这样子难为情的话。  
然而他无法逃离这个房间，直到这场欢爱的结束。  
当爆豪胜己从绿谷出久的身体里退出的时候，绿谷甚至看见了被带出的白浊。  
一只无形的大手扭转了眼前的景象，他蹭的从己的床上坐起。  
“呼...呼...这是我的梦吗?”绿谷出久问自己，直觉告诉他并不是。  
在他构造的梦境中，他又怎会脱离自己的身体。  
那是谁的梦，难道是咔酱的?  
不不不，他疯狂的摇了摇头，试图把这个可怕的想法从脑海中晃出去。  
他不知道的是，那棵曾经被他亲手掐断的枝桠已经得到了重生的机会。

有来有回 。绿谷能去爆豪的梦里，那么爆豪自然也能来到绿谷的梦中。

比起绿谷的羞涩，爆豪就显得大方了许多。只不过他并不满意这个梦里的爆豪胜己。

他们两个人正亲吻着，交换着口中的津液。绿谷出久面对面坐在爆豪胜己的跨上，双腿夹住了爆豪的腰。  
那厚实的臀部下的穴口正吞吐着粗大，爆豪胜己的手不时地扒开那臀肉，然后又将臀肉拢在一起。  
一边的爆豪皱起了眉，想要代替这个爆豪胜己。但当他即将触摸到绿谷出久的时候，他在自己房间中醒来了。  
“...草..”他揉了揉自己的头发，“这就是那个个性的作用?”  
他决定明天再去问一次。

“喂，是爆豪胜己嘛?这里木下。”  
“之前的个性已经被审问出来了。对方可以让你们跑到对方的梦里。”

爆豪胜己挂掉了电话，他有些意料不到。  
废久那个家伙，居然会梦到自己被他压在身下的场景。  
聪明如爆豪胜己当然明白这其中的意味。可他的心里是怎么想?面对这个渴望着被他拥有的绿谷。  
再摸清楚自己的想法前，他并不打算现在就告诉绿谷这个事情。

有些感情藏是藏不住的，一个眼神，一句话，一个动作，都能暴露那个人的想法。  
在绿谷的梦境中，他可以说出自己真实的想法。  
“喜欢...咔酱...”他此时的动作就和第一次进入爆豪梦境中看到的一样。  
他把自己埋在枕头里，身体跟随着爆豪胜己的动作而摆动，口中轻轻地说出自己的喜欢。  
他不知道的是真正的爆豪听到了这句话。   
爆豪亲耳听到了他想要的答案。  
但是直面这个答案时，他开始犹豫了，想要嘲讽绿谷地话语被梗在了喉咙。  
第一次，爆豪逃开了绿谷，他没有看见身后的绿谷的泪水将枕面染湿。

在爆豪知道那个个性的作用后，绿谷也知道了。  
长久的暗恋让他的心如同泥沼，把他死死地拉扯着，把他变成一个他自己都害怕的人。  
所以，就借着这个机会说出来吧，然后彻底地和这段没有结果的暗恋说再见。  
心脏那里是刀割一般的刺痛，他仿佛能看见刀刃上流下的血液，那是他无疾而终的爱情，依稀带着不被那人承认的友情。  
它们一起终结了。

“看我的吧，我一定会抓到最大的独角仙的!”  
“嗯嗯，咔酱一定可以的!”  
爆豪胜己走在林间的小道上，他的身后跟着绿谷出久。   
当听到身后的人夸他的言语时，还是孩童的爆豪胜己转过了头，他看见绿谷的眼里有着金色的碎芒在跳跃着。  
“咔酱?”  
“...哼，我当然是最厉害的!”他红了耳，有些粗暴地拉过了绿谷出久的手，“走吧...”  
“咔酱!”被爆豪主动牵了手的绿谷甜甜的笑着，他喊着咔酱的声音中带着明显的雀跃。  
这一次，爆豪和绿谷同时入了梦，在梦里他们一起抓了最大的独角仙。

“废久，老子知道你喜欢我。”  
树荫下，爆豪双手插着裤腰带说道。  
绿谷一下子呆愣在了，他仿佛被雷劈到了一般，他勉强的扯出一个笑容:“咔酱你再说什么呀!”   
“废久，我允许你喜欢我。”  
爆豪看见，阳光洒进绿谷碧色的眼中，就好似在幽绿平静的湖面上泛起了金色的细碎光斑，在那粼粼水波中倒影着一双猩红的眼。  
一滴泪水划过了绿谷的嘴角，只是这次的味道是甘甜的。  
他们两个人心中的种子，在这一刻长成了参天的大树。


End file.
